Fin Alternative I - Poison
by Alisone Davies
Summary: La fin de l'épisode 12.17, telle que je l'ai toujours vu...


**Fin Alternative**

 _La toute première fois que j'ai vu le 12.17 : « The British Invasion », j'ai pris une grande claque dans la figure car je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que Mick meurt..._

 _J'avais imaginé autre chose, durant les quelques secondes où il parle à Dr Hess et Ketch, avant qu'ils ne le tuent. Et durant ces quelques secondes, mon idée imaginaire était suffisamment construite pour que je puisse en écrire une histoire._

 _Huit mois plus tard, la voici._

 _Cela dit, je préviens que c'est plutôt sombre et triste. Ça se termine bien, certes. Mais cette histoire m'a fichu une sacrée dépression. Ne vous attendez à rien de bien « Fluffy »._

 _Tout de même, bonne lecture !_

 _Et un GRAND merci à ma Bêta Litany, qui m'a_ _corrig_ _ée_ _et m'a_ _supportée_ _les jours où j'ai écrit cette histoire..._

 _Disclaimer_ _: tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 **...**

Mick Davies n'avait pas un mauvais fond, juste un très mauvais conditionnement. En réalité, il n'avait jamais eu d'autres choix. Soit il rejoignait les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques qui l'avaient sorti de la rue lorsqu'il était enfant, soit il mourrait seul dans les coins mal famés de Londres. L'orphelin n'avait pas hésité. Même lorsque la Dr Hess lui ordonna de tuer Tim, son meilleur ami, pour prouver son allégeance au Code. Il l'avait fait. Comme tout le reste. La Patronne décida d'envoyer son fidèle élève, désormais adulte, en Amérique pour regrouper tous les chasseurs du pays. Mick partit avec une petite équipe et avec le tueur le plus estimé d'Angleterre : Arthur Ketch.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme Dr Hess le souhaitait. Car, même si Mick semblait être un bon soldat et un parfait _Leader_ pour ce sale travail, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Avec des souvenirs. Et des cauchemars. Des terreurs nocturnes dans lesquelles il revivait le meurtre de son ami d'enfance. Il ne lui fallut qu'un déclic pour comprendre que, ce qu'il prenait pour une famille depuis ces nombreuses années, n'était en réalité que des monstres. Les monstres qu'ils prétendaient chasser. Et cette illumination, il la devait à Sam et Dean Winchester...

 **…**

Ce soir-là, Mick se sentait particulièrement mal. Dagon s'était échappée et la chasseuse Eileen venait de tuer, sans le faire exprès, un collègue à lui. Le jeune homme voulut abattre la tueuse, comme le Code l'exigeait. Mais, grâce à Sam, il n'en n'eut pas le courage. Il revoyait sans cesse la mort de Tim et il comprit, grâce au Winchester, que toutes les choses du Monde ne pouvaient se soumettre au Code.

Alors, il revint au Q.G avec angoisse. Quelques minutes plus tôt, son portable affichait un message de la part de Mr Ketch. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Mick arpenta les couloirs gris et ternes pour arriver dans une salle, devant l'Homme de Lettre, en demandant.

\- Ketch. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

\- C'est n'est pas moi...

Mick paniqua de plus belle. L'angoisse commença à l'envahir, lorsqu'il découvrit en face de lui, la Patronne de _Kendricks Academy_ qui le salua poliment.

\- Mr Davies.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il angoissa derechef en essayant de dire, tout en réprimant sa peur.

\- Dr Hess... Vous ne quittez jamais Londres.

Elle s'avança devant lui avec son air hautain.

\- C'est vrai. Mais les aînés m'ont demandé de m'occuper de la situation qui se dégrade.

\- Madame, je...

\- Vous allez me dire que vous faites de votre mieux ? coupa la Patronne. Il y a deux jours, selon votre rapport, vous auriez laissé un Prince de l'Enfer s'échapper. Ainsi que la mère de l'enfant de Lucifer. Un de nos hommes a été tué par un chasseur que vous avez épargné.

Mick debout devant elle, prit appui sur la table pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, car son cœur tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il tenta d'expliquer sans succès.

\- Si je peux...

\- Ces chasseurs sont déchaînés. Surtout les frères Winchester, ce que Lady Bevell a documenté.

\- Madame, si vous voulez bien m'écouter...

\- Pourquoi ? Pour entendre d'autres excuses ? Non, je ne veux pas. Les chasseurs sont des chiens.

À sa gauche, Mick vit Ketch sourire suite à la dernière phrase du Dr Hess. Qui elle, continua sur sa lancée.

\- Vous leur donnez un ordre et ils obéissent. C'est comme ça que cela fonctionne. Alors, dites-moi, est-ce qu'ils vous obéissent ?

De nouveau, Mick jeta un regard vers Ketch, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de soutien. Après tout, son collègue connaissait tous les derniers événements survenus en Amérique. Mais ce dernier resta de marbre, comme à l'accoutumée, et la Dr Hess reprit.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Alors, on va retrouver et tuer Eileen Lahy, comme le Code l'exige. Quant aux Winchester, comme pour tous rebelles, il y aura une enquête. S'ils sont reconnus coupables, ils seront exécutés.

Bien qu'il ressentait toujours cette terreur ancrée en lui, Mick réussit néanmoins à contredire sa Patronne.

\- « Si » ? S'ils sont reconnus coupables ? Mais les chasseurs sont toujours reconnus coupables.

\- Faites attention, Mr Davies...

\- Non. Toute ma vie j'ai respecté le règlement. Et, oui, au début les méthodes de Sam et Dean m'ont révolté. Mais ce que Lady Bevell ne mentionne pas, ce sont les nombres de vies sauvées et les monstres tués. Et ils arrivent à ce résultat sans suivre un Code, mais parce qu'ils savent ce qui est juste.

Cependant, la Femme de Lettres n'en avait pas terminé avec son élève.

\- Le Code n'est pas une suggestion, mais un absolu. C'est ce qui nous distingue des monstres. L'ordre qui nous gouverne.

Attristé, Mick plaqua ses deux mains sur la table, en prenant une grande respiration pour enfin révéler cette vérité malsaine qui le hantait depuis tant d'années.

\- Non... Le Code, c'est ce qui a fait qu'un jeune garçon a tué son meilleur ami. Quand j'étais enfant, je n'avais rien. Je vous devais tout et j'ai obéi. Mais je suis devenu un homme, maintenant.

Dr Hess fit un signe de tête à Mr Ketch. Il bougea doucement pour se placer derrière son collègue, qui termina sa plaidoirie.

\- Et j'ai le choix, maintenant. Et je choisis de faire les bons.

Mr Ketch attrapa son revolver par le canon pour écraser violemment la crosse contre le crâne de Mick.

Puis, tout devint noir...

 **…**

Mick Davies se réveilla difficilement, une migraine fulgurante lui martelait la tête avec véhémence. Il ouvrit les yeux en clignant des paupières très vite, à cause de la lumière trop vive qui lui altérait la vision. Il essaya de s'habituer à la luminosité tout en cherchant à se lever. Cependant, sa douleur crânienne s'intensifia et, par réflexe, il passa sa main gauche derrière sa tête. Le jeune homme sentit un liquide poisseux coller à ses doigts et en repassant ses mains sous son regard, il découvrit du sang. Le sien.

L'éclairage le gênait encore, malgré cela il put analyser l'endroit où il se situait : une pièce ronde, aux murs métalliques, néons trop brillants au plafond avec un chariot en acier inoxydable à ses côtés. En face de lui, une porte blindée où une loupiote rouge signifiait que cette dernière devait être verrouillée. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il se trouvait assis sur un lit également métallique recouvert d'un fin matelas et d'un semblant de couverture. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que lors de son dernier souvenir : une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur le devant et le pantalon de son costume sombre. En revanche, il n'avait plus sa veste, ni ses chaussures.

Avec peine, il tenta de fouiller dans sa mémoire meurtrie pour comprendre la raison de sa présence en ce lieu. Car, il savait très exactement où il se trouvait. Sauf que d'habitude, il était de l'autre côté de la porte.

La loupiote du battant passant du rouge au vert et quelques secondes plus tard une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Lady Toni Bevell referma le sas derrière elle, puis se dirigea vers Mick avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'avança vers lui et découvrit sa main gauche tachée de sang, elle reprit.

\- Oh, tu as encore touché ta plaie. Mick, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne cicatrisera jamais si tu continues comme ça...

Le cœur de l'intéressé se mit à battre plus fort, son cerveau se bloqua sur un seul mot.

\- « Déjà » ? Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Toni, vêtue d'un tailleur serré et d'une coiffure impeccable, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en répondant avec assurance et froideur.

\- Ce qui s'est passé ? C'est simple, tu as trahi ta seule famille, les Hommes de Lettres, pour les Winchester... Et, tu sais très bien que d'ordinaire, nous tuons les traîtres. Cependant, Dr Hess a eu pitié de toi. Sûrement à cause de ton passé. Elle a préféré te reconditionner. D'où ma présence ici...

Sa migraine continuait de le torturer, mais il examina les révélations de son ancienne collègue, en comprenant avec effroi.

\- Tu... Tu es en train de me lobotimiser ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Toujours avec son air condescendant, Toni s'approcha de lui, le toisant de haut.

\- Quelques jours. Mais tu t'accroches trop. Sur les Winchester, qui t'ont fait croire qu'il était possible de chasser sans suivre le Code. Sur Tim, aussi...

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement. Cependant, la jeune femme se mit à sourire en avouant, presque avec amusement.

\- Sam et Dean sont peut-être ton ancrage à un espoir illusoire. Mais Tim... Il est et sera toujours ta plus grande culpabilité. Une brèche dans le joli petit mur que tu viens de construire autour des Hommes de Lettres... Tu connais mon travail ici, et tu sais à quel point je peux être patiente... J'arriverai à te ramener parmi nous...

 **…**

Lady Toni Bevell quitta la prison grise de Mick, le laissant seul face à ses doutes et ses douleurs. Quant à elle, elle rejoignit ses collègues, sourire aux lèvres. Devant le mur des écrans de caméras du Q.G, elle se plaça aux côtés du Dr Hess et de Mr Ketch, en avouant.

\- Nous avons terminé une session. Il progresse. Vous vouliez que j'accélère, je pense y être arrivé.

Ketch leva les yeux au ciel, en raillant.

\- Vous voulez une médaille, Votre Grandeur ?

\- Non, je n'attendrai jamais de la courtoisie de votre part, Psychopathe.

Après s'être toisé du regard, ils fixèrent tous les trois la vidéo d'une des caméras de sécurité qu'ils avaient installée. Et celle qui attirait leur attention était celle de la chambre inhospitalière de Mick. Avec sérieux, la Dr Hess reprit, à l'intention de ses deux fidèles élèves restants.

\- Quand les chasseurs Américains seront morts, j'envisage de vous nommer responsable. Enfin, un de vous deux...

Mr Ketch et Lady Bevell se lancèrent un regard concurrentiel. L'Homme de Lettres questionna.

\- Comment se distingue-t-on pour le poste ?

La _Leader_ sourit en expliquant, tout en montrant du regard la vidéo où Mick agonisait sur son lit métallique.

\- Eh bien, vous avez un très bon cobaye, devant vous. Celui, ou celle, qui arrive à le ramener dans le droit chemin, gagnera sa place.

\- Et lui ? s'enquit Ketch. Vous allez en faire quoi, lorsqu'il sera reconditionné ?

La Dr Hess sourit derechef en scrutant l'écran et révélant avec mystère.

\- Je l'enverrai chez les Winchester... Pour qu'il les tue.

 **…**

Quelques jours plus tard, Mick agonisait, étendu sur sa fine couverture au-dessus du lit métallique. Il transpirait beaucoup, en proie à de violents cauchemars et à une étrange fièvre. Il tremblait pour lutter contre son mal, lorsque Mr Ketch entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte blindée derrière lui.

\- Mick ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Alors le tueur s'avança en réitérant.

\- Mick ?

Debout au-dessus du lit, il attrapa violemment le prisonnier par le bras pour le tourner vers lui. Mick ouvrit les yeux et découvrit l'homme qui souriait étrangement.

\- Ketch ?

\- Oh, il parle ! s'amusa ce dernier.

Mick, dans un effort surhumain, réussit à s'asseoir sur son matelas de fortune en demandant, toujours groggy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- Comment je suis arrivé là ?

\- Regarde ton bras droit.

Encore dans le coaltar, Mick jeta un coup d'œil sur son bras et leva la manche de sa chemise sale. Il découvrit, au creux de son coude, des bleus et traces de piqûre d'aiguille. Soudain, il eut comme des flashs intenses dans sa tête. Comme des souvenirs refoulés qui remontaient subitement à la surface. Il se revoyait, attaché aux accoudoirs d'une chaise en métal, la pointe de la seringue se diriger vers son bras. Mick sentit une brûlure s'immiscer en lui, comme une lave bouillante qui lui incendiait les veines. La céphalée battant au rythme de son cœur apeuré le ramena à la réalité. Ketch en profita pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. En signe de bonne foi, bien que malintentionné, il s'assit à côté de son collègue sur son matelas. Comme voulut, Mick vit dans ce geste un semblant d'espoir, et implora ensuite.

\- Ketch, il faut que tu me fasses sortir d'ici. Je perds l'esprit, je n'arriverai pas à lutter encore bien longtemps.

\- Alors arrête de lutter.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas... S'il te plaît... Tu es mon ami, non ?

Ketch sourit en rétorquant avec méchanceté.

\- Non. Surtout lorsqu'on sait ce que tu fais à tes amis. À tes meilleurs amis. Je n'ai pas envie de terminer comme ce pauvre Tim...

Mick sentit son souffle se couper et sa migraine s'intensifier. Son bourreau profita de cette faiblesse, pour continuer son œuvre.

\- Tu vois, Mick, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ton attachement pour les Winchester. Surtout quand on sait ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi et ta famille...

L'intéressé tressaillit.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Avec un air faussement surpris, Ketch avoua.

\- Oh, je pensais que tu étais au courant. Enfin, j'imagine que Hess n'a pas voulu te le dire pour que tu puisses venir en Amérique... Lorsque les Hommes de Lettres t'ont sauvé de la rue, ils ont quand même réussi à faire quelques recherches sur toi et ton passé. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, tes parents étaient des Hommes de Lettres. Bien sûr, ils sont morts tués par des chasseurs Américains, lorsqu'ils essayaient de s'allier aux Hommes de Lettres de leur pays. Tu ne devines pas quels chasseurs sont responsables de ce meurtre ?

Mick ferma les yeux pour refouler sa douleur physique, mais également sa douleur mentale. Ketch sourit, en terminant.

\- C'était John et Mary Winchester. Même si, à l'époque, John n'était ni un chasseur, ni un Homme de Lettres, il suivait néanmoins sa femme partout.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas vrai.

Tout sourire, Ketch se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Comme tu veux, Mick. J'essaye juste de t'expliquer pourquoi toi, plus que tous les autres, devrait haïr les Winchester...

Il quitta la pièce. Laissant le jeune homme seul face à ses interrogations.

 **…**

Mary Winchester, nouvellement ramenée d'entre les morts par la sœur de Dieu, avait rejoint le Q.G des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques bien avant ses fils. Chassant intensément avec Arthur Ketch, elle avait fini par avoir une relation houleuse, un soir, avec lui. Même si cela ne signifiait rien pour elle, pour lui en revanche il prit cela comme une victoire, qu'il comptait bien revivre de temps en temps...

Ainsi, Mary pouvait se promener librement dans la base secrète, bien que certains accès lui étaient interdits. Depuis plusieurs jours, ni elle, ni Sam et Dean n'avaient de nouvelles de Mick. Ils commençaient à bien s'entendre avec lui, surtout depuis qu'il semblait renier les Hommes de Lettres. Malgré les appels et messages, personne ne recevait de réponses de sa part. La chasseuse décida d'en connaître la raison, lorsqu'elle arriva au Q.G, un matin comme les autres. Elle tomba sur la Dr Hess, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois et une fois les présentations passées, elle demanda.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Mick ? Mes fils et moi essayons de le joindre depuis des jours. Ils ont trouvé une nouvelle enquête et ils souhaitaient emmener leur chasseur amateur.

La Dr Hess esquissa un faux sourire, en mentant.

\- Il est retourné à Londres, pour quelques semaines. Une affaire urgente à _Kendricks Academy_. Étant mon bras droit, et comme moi je suis ici, j'ai envoyé mon meilleur élève à l'école pour qu'il s'occupe de ce problème.

À moitié convaincu, Mary renchérit.

\- Ah et, son téléphone portable ne fonctionne pas à Londres ?

\- Il doit être très occupé. Néanmoins, comme il doit m'envoyer un rapport complet tous les soirs, je lui dirais de vous donner des nouvelles. Si cela peut vous rassurer... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des chasseurs à diriger.

En claquant des talons, elle quitta la pièce pour déambuler vers le couloir. En réalité, elle se rendait dans la chambre de Ketch pour le mettre au parfum. Et Mary profita de sa solitude pour fouiller un peu. Passant de couloirs en couloirs, veillant à ne tomber sur personne, tout en essayant d'accéder à certaines sécurités. Elle comprit que beaucoup d'entre elles lui étaient interdites et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La chasseuse refit marche arrière, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le grand salon non verrouillé. Elle connaissait bien ce mur d'écrans, affichant des images en noir et blanc de plusieurs caméras dont les Hommes de Lettres se servaient pour organiser les attaques. Elle allait partir, lorsque son regard se figea sur une caméra en particulier. Prise d'un doute affreux, elle s'avança pour découvrir l'image d'un homme, diffusé en direct, qui agonisait tout en tremblant sur un lit étroit au centre d'une salle grise. Mary comprit avec horreur.

\- Oh, Mick... Tu n'es pas du tout à Londres...

 **…**

Non, en effet, il n'était pas à Londres. Pas physiquement, en tout cas. Car psychologiquement, ses cauchemars le renvoyaient sans cesse vers _Kendricks Academy_. Il souffrait en silence, tout en priant pour mourir, lorsque la porte blindée s'ouvrit sur Toni, qui entra en poussant un chariot en métal. Elle referma à clef derrière elle, en s'exclamant presque avec joie.

\- Réveille-toi Mick, c'est l'heure de ta thérapie !

Ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase, il se tourna avec douleur pour voir ce dont son ancienne collègue parlait. Lorsqu'il vit la table roulante crouler sous le poids de plusieurs flacons en verre, quelques aiguilles et autres gadgets dont il préférait ignorer la présence, il eut comme un mouvement de recul que Lady Bevell aperçut.

\- Allons, Mick, c'est pour ton bien, tu sais.

Dans l'impossibilité de se relever, il resta allongé sur son lit en position fœtale, faisant face à Toni et en suppliant.

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

La jeune femme commençait déjà à préparer son matériel tout en rétorquant.

\- Je me fiche bien que tu le veuilles ou non.

La seringue prête, elle se dirigea vers le prisonnier pour lui attraper le bras droit. Pourtant, malgré ses faibles forces et sa douleur, Mick réussit à lutter contre ce geste forcé. Toni essaya, en vain, de faire ça à sa manière douce. Au-dessus du lit, elle souffla et menaça.

\- Mick, si tu ne coopères pas, je vais encore devoir demander à Ketch de te sangler au lit.

Il tiqua.

\- « Encore » ? Je... Je ne comprends pas.

Toni lui montra alors les bords du lit. Aux quatre coins pendait une sangle marron aux fermetures comme sur les ceintures, qui servaient à attacher le patient pour ne pas qu'il bouge durant l'opération. Face à cette vérité, les souvenirs refoulés de Mick lui revinrent en mémoire par intermittence. Il se voyait, par flashs lumineux et très douloureux, avoir été sanglé ici même par Ketch pour que Toni puisse lui injecter son produit plus facilement. La mémoire retrouvée, il regarda ensuite ses poignets et découvrit une pâle ligne rose, provoquée par les liens trop serrés. Il comprit que tout ceci était malheureusement vrai et, ne voulant pas revivre une énième torture physique, il tendit docilement son bras vers Lady Bevell.

\- C'est bien, Mick. Tu vois, tu commences enfin à comprendre. C'est pour ton bien, tout ça. Tu verras, tout sera mieux lorsque tu reviendras parmi nous.

Il ferma les yeux, elle planta l'aiguille, et il sentit déjà le produit lui brûler les veines...

 **…**

Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, Dean décrocha enfin.

\- Maman ?

Mary Winchester, toujours debout face aux caméras, voyait en direct Toni en train d'injecter quelque chose à son collègue.

\- Dean, il faut que Sam et toi vous veniez au Q.G.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Attends, je te mets sur haut-parleur. Et pourquoi tu parles à voix basse ?

La chasseuse jeta des regards paranoïaques de droite et de gauche en révélant.

\- Je ne veux pas que les autres Hommes de Lettres sachent que je suis là. Vous devez venir. Mick est enfermé dans une chambre étrange et il se fait torturer par Toni. Dr Hess est là, aussi. Je crois que, lorsqu'il a laissé Eileen Lahy vivre, les autres lui sont tombés dessus. Nous devons l'aider.

Ce fut Sam qui questionna.

\- Tu penses que les Hommes de Lettres savent que Mick les a trahis ?

\- Oui. Pour nous. Venez le plus vite possible. Je dois quitter cette pièce avant qu'ils ne me trouvent.

Elle raccrocha et jeta un dernier regard attristé sur la caméra de Mick, désormais seul dans sa chambre, toujours tremblant sous l'effet du produit insidieux. La chasseuse quitta ensuite la salle à grands pas.

 **…**

Lady Toni Bevell, une fois sortie de la prison de Mick, se dirigea vers une pièce secrète où la Dr Hess et Mr Ketch s'y trouvaient déjà. La jeune femme souriait en proclamant.

\- Je vais bientôt réussir à briser Mick !

Son concurrent lui lança un regard noir.

\- Pas si j'y arrive avant. Mon mensonge fonctionne bien sur son pauvre cerveau.

\- Oui, grâce à _ma_ lobotomie !

\- Mesdames, messieurs... coupa la Patronne. Du calme, nous devons avant tout nous occuper de Mary Winchester qui se promène librement dans le Q.G.

\- Vous pouvez demander ça à Ketch, après tout, il couche avec elle !

\- Bien sûr, et comme ça tu pourras terminer de convertir Mick... railla ce dernier. Par exemple, en le brûlant au chalumeau ou en le violant psychologiquement comme tu as fait pour Sam Winchester ?

Lady Bevell, verte de rage, allait rétorquer, lorsque la Dr Hess coupa derechef.

\- Ça suffit. J'irai. J'irai finir votre travail à tous les deux sur Mr Davies, pendant que vous vous occuperez de la chasseuse...

 **…**

La Dr Hess tint sa promesse. Elle glissa son badge dans le boîtier pour ouvrir la porte blindée et ainsi pénétrer dans la prison de son élève. Ce dernier était toujours allongé sur son lit de fortune, tremblant davantage suite aux drogues de Toni. Avec un sourire sournois, elle s'avança vers le jeune homme en entamant.

\- Mr Davies...

Il ouvrit ses yeux embués de larmes lorsqu'il découvrit sa Patronne devant lui, son regard se tinta de terreur. Il réussit à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en demandant docilement.

\- Dr Hess... Que faites-vous ici ?

Elle s'assit à son tour à ses côtés, comme pour le rassurer. Il fixa le sol par crainte et la femme reprit.

\- Je viens voir comment vous allez. Ne croyez pas que je voulais en arriver là. Vous ne m'avez pas tellement laissé le choix. Mais... Vous m'avez déçue... Je vous ai recueilli dès votre plus jeune âge, je vous ai logé, nourri et vous avez suivi d'intéressantes études. Sans moi vous seriez mort dans les rues de Londres. Je vous ai traité comme une mère et je vous voyais comme mon propre fils...

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Mick, dont le regard resta toujours concentré sur le sol, la Dr Hess esquissa un sourire, en continuant.

\- Je comprends votre trahison. Tous les enfants veulent savoir comment c'est _ailleurs_. Mais, vous devez vous souvenir de qui est votre véritable famille. Mr Ketch a dû vous dire ce qui est réellement arrivé à vos parents. J'ai bien peur que ce soit la triste vérité...

Avec son air sournois, elle sortit un revolver de la ceinture de son pantalon sombre et elle le tendit à Mick.

\- Pour vous, Mr Davies.

Dans un effort surhumain, il tourna la tête vers la Patronne. Cette dernière dut réprimer un sourire face aux yeux rouges et au visage déformé de douleur de son élève, qui lui demanda d'une voix presque automatique.

\- Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ?

\- Que vous vous vengiez, bien sûr ! Mary Winchester se trouve ici, dans le Q.G. Autrement dit, chez nous... Chez vous. Sam et Dean vont venir aussi. Tuez-les et vous abrégerez vos souffrances. Tout se terminera et tout ira mieux.

Le jeune homme garda le regard bloqué sur l'arme, sans la prendre pour autant. La Dr Hess termina.

\- Sauf si vous préférez que je laisse Toni revenir faire une petite séance d'électrochoc sur vous...

Il ferma les yeux et un souvenir refréné refit surface. Dans lequel il se revoyait, toujours sanglé à ce lit de malheur et Lady Bevell à ses côtés, jouant avec les boutons de sa machine infernale. L'électricité vrilla le cerveau du pauvre Mick qui se mit alors à hurler, mais oubliant bien vite sa souffrance, grâce à cette lobotomie forcée. Pour ensuite la revivre encore et l'oublier à nouveau.

La Dr Hess comprit la lutte intérieure de son élève. Elle se leva tout doucement, laissant le revolver sur la couverture à côté de Mick.

\- Faites le bon choix, Mr Davies. Pensez à votre famille. Votre véritable famille.

Elle quitta la prison grise, en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol et Mick jeta un regard interrogateur sur l'arme à sa gauche. Une autre larme coula le long de sa joue et il tendit sa main vers le pistolet.

 **...**

Sam et Dean arrivèrent une heure plus tard, garant loin l'Impala à l'extérieur de la base. Mary les attendait déjà dehors. Une fois les deux chasseurs hors du véhicule, ils se dirigèrent vers leur mère et l'aîné demanda.

\- Ok, il se passe quoi exactement ?

\- C'est Mick. Les Hommes de Lettres l'ont enfermé dans une salle de torture. Nous devons l'aider.

\- Quel est le plan ? s'enquit Sam.

\- Faire diversion. Pour que je puisse voler un badge à Ketch et faire évader Mick.

Dean tiqua.

\- Et comment comptes-tu voler un badge à ce psychopathe ?

Mary eut un moment de silence, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'expliquer la vérité sans la révéler entièrement.

\- J'y arriverai. Je lui parlerai de chasse, il ne verra pas le coup venir.

\- Comme je disais, psychopathe... termina Dean en se dirigeant vers l'entrée avec le reste de la famille Winchester.

 **...**

En réalité, pour réussir à voler la carte d'accès à Ketch, Mary décida tout simplement de lui parler de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Sam et Dean se présentèrent à la Dr Hess et le cadet revit avec dégoût Lady Bavell. Pendant que les deux chasseurs parlèrent aux Hommes de Lettres pour les occuper, Mary se dirigea en catimini vers la prison de Mick. Telle une paranoïaque, elle regarda de droite et de gauche en glissant la carte magnétique dans le boîtier. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle découvrit l'Anglais, allongé sur son lit en position fœtale. Elle ferma lentement le sas derrière elle, puis se dirigea vers son ami en demandant avec inquiétude.

\- Mick, ça va ? Sam et Dean sont avec moi. Nous venons te chercher.

Comme le jeune homme ne répondit pas, la maman s'approcha de lui à pas lents, tout en murmurant.

\- Mick ? Nous devons partir.

Avec douceur, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, comme pour le rassurer. Mais ce dernier prit peur et tressaillit en ouvrant grand les yeux et bougea vivement sur son lit pour attraper le revolver de sa main gauche. Mary eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que l'Anglais la mettait déjà en joue. Elle vit ses bras trembler, ses yeux rouges et ses manches relevés qui exposaient ses plaies et traces de piqûres. Par réflexe et pour l'apaiser, elle leva les mains en signe de reddition, tout en lui disant.

\- Du calme, Mick, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis venue pour te faire sortir d'ici.

Une migraine fulgurante continuait de marteler son cerveau, Mick n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Les paroles du Dr Hess ainsi que le poison de Lady Bevell rongeaient encore plus une culpabilité déjà bien grande. Ses pensées se bousculèrent, ses mains tenaient à peine l'arme, il cligna vivement des yeux comme pour chasser ses hallucinations, lorsqu'il répondit, d'une voix paniquée.

\- C'est de ta faute... Tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est Dr Hess qui me l'a dit.

Mary s'approcha lentement, Mick étant tellement dans le coaltar qu'il ne comprit pas que la chasseuse venait vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Il transpirait à cause de la peur et des drogues, il essuya la sueur sur son visage à l'aide de la manche de chemise de son avant-bras gauche, avant de révéler.

\- Dr Hess m'a dit que tu avais tué mes parents. Toi et John. Vous étiez des chasseurs et mes parents des Hommes de Lettres. Tu viens finir ce que tu as commencé...

Toujours petit à petit, Mary avança lentement en expliquant avec calme.

\- Non, Mick, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis venue t'aider et je n'ai jamais connu tes parents.

\- Moi non plus...

\- Je suis désolé pour toi... Je ne te veux aucun mal, juste te faire sortir d'ici.

Mick recula par réflexe, encore tremblant des mains en tenant le pistolet.

\- Mais ici, c'est ma seule famille.

Mary eut un pincement au cœur. Elle souffla un coup avant de révéler.

\- Non. Est-ce que tu penses qu'une famille ferait ça à ses enfants ? Ils te torturent tous depuis des jours. Ils te mentent pour tu retournes vers eux. Ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois. Tu es mieux qu'eux, bien mieux. Et c'est ça qui leur fait peur. C'est pour ça qu'ils doivent te droguer, pour que tu restes parmi eux. Tu es le seul à avoir une âme...

Les paroles réussirent presque à faire douter Mick. Pourtant, le jeune homme eut un nouveau flash en tête, dans lequel il se revoyait tuer Tim. Tout en versant une larme et en reculant, il avoua.

\- Non. Je suis un monstre, moi aussi. Quand j'étais petit, Dr Hess m'a demandé de tuer mon meilleur ami pour prouver mon allégeance au Code. Et je l'ai fait...

Mary parut affligée.

\- Tu avais quel âge ?

\- Douze ans.

Derechef, un air abattu s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Oh, Mick... C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, une vraie mère, une véritable famille, ne ferait jamais ça, ne demanderait jamais une chose pareille à un enfant.

\- Comment le saurais-je ?

Au moment où Mary allait répondre, Sam et Dean entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce, tout en refermant vivement la porte blindée derrière eux. Mick sursauta et la chasseuse en profita pour voler son arme, il n'avait plus aucune force pour lutter. Les deux Winchester analysèrent la scène et l'aîné demanda, un peu en colère.

\- Il se passe quoi ?

Désarmé, Mick recula jusqu'au mur pour s'y coller et se soutenir à quelque chose. Mary fit signe à ses fils de ne pas bouger de place, puis reporta son attention sur l'Anglais.

\- Mick, il faut que tu viennes avec nous.

\- Non, vous allez me tuer...

Sam passa son regard de sa mère à son ami, comprenant ce qui se passait, il tenta de rassurer à son tour.

\- Mick, nous sommes venus t'aider. Nous avons réussi à mettre K.O Toni et Hess, mais Ketch est sur nos talons. Nous devons partir. Et nous ne partirons pas sans toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne laisse pas les membres de notre famille derrière nous... termina sérieusement Dean.

En proie à une nouvelle crise névralgique, Mick plaqua ses mains sur son crâne pour faire taire la douleur et les voix intérieures dues aux drogues. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir par terre tout en souffrant intérieurement. Mary se rua vers lui en ordonnant à ses enfants.

\- Sam, vient m'aider à le porter. Dean, prend ce revolver et monte la garde si jamais quelqu'un entre.

Ils obéirent. L'aîné attrapa l'arme et commença à se placer à l'entrée, Sam enroula le bras de Mick autour de son cou et Mary fit de même de l'autre côté.

À l'instant même où ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir, Mr Ketch débarqua à son tour dans la pièce, revolver en main. Il se focalisa devant le trio devant lui, sans voir Dean, dans son dos. Avec son accent Anglais et un air machiavélique sur le visage, il avertit.

\- Laissez Mick ici. Vous devriez partir avant que je ne décide de tous vous tuer.

Des deux Winchester qui soutenaient toujours le jeune homme, ce fut Mary qui répondit.

\- Hors de question de l'abandonner dans cette prison.

Ketch sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Adorable. Vraiment. Cependant, nous sommes sa seule famille et il le sait. Vous n'êtes rien pour lui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu lui as fait croire que nous avions tué ses parents ? railla la chasseuse.

Dean tiqua. La colère s'empara de lui et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir de sa cachette et assommer de toutes ses forces l'Homme de Lettres par derrière, d'un coup de crosse sur la tête. Ketch tomba à terre et l'aîné en profita pour ramasser son arme, juste au cas où. Mary jeta un regard vers Mick, mais ce dernier avait déjà tourné de l'œil depuis un moment. Elle reporta son attention sur ses enfants, en reprenant.

\- Dean, ouvre la marche. Sam et moi porterons Mick et toi tu devras jouer les éclaireurs. Il doit encore rester quelques Hommes de Lettres dans le Q.G. Si jamais tu en vois un, tu l'assommes.

Le Winchester chargea son revolver personnel ainsi que l'arme de Ketch en avouant, avant de se diriger vers la porte blindée.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils quittèrent enfin la sinistre pièce.

 **…**

Dean n'avait eut besoin que de mettre K.O deux membres Britanniques. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'Impala, en fin de soirée, direction le Bunker. Comme les Hommes de Lettres connaissaient l'emplacement de leur maison, les Winchester durent la barricader davantage. Ils installèrent Mick dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis et Mary veillait sur lui en attendant que la drogue se dissipe de son corps. Ce qui dura fort longtemps. En plein sommeil oppressant, entrecoupé de cauchemars éternels, Mick tournait et retournait dans son lit en tremblant et transpirant, sous le regard impuissant de la chasseuse. Il n'y avait rien à faire, à part attendre et être présent.

Sam et Dean, à tour de rôle, relayaient leur mère. Tout aussi désorientés qu'elle, d'ailleurs.

Un soir, alors que le cadet surveillait son ami dans sa chambre, Mick recommença à trembler malgré la couverture que Mary lui avait mise pour le réchauffer. En proie à d'autres souvenirs refoulés, le jeune homme continuait de souffrir en silence, sous le regard abattu de Sam, qui murmura avec peine.

\- Oh bon sang, Mick, que t'ont-ils fait ?...

 **…**

 **THE END**


End file.
